Daisy Vs Waluigi: Battle for the Last Smash Invitation
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Two of The Mushroom Kingdom’s most requested fighters enter the ring to duke it out for the final invitation to Smash Bros. Both fighters are exceedingly confident in their abilities and continue to taunt each other to throw their opponent off their game. Who will be the first to crack and let their emotions get the better of them in battle?


Today was the day where the final challenger for Smash would be crowned. After countless battles all across the globe of legendary icons fighting for a chance to be invited, the final event would take place in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. With a beautiful night sky and colorful stagelights shining down on the arena, the stage was set for an intense fight.

Thousands of fans came to watch the highly anticipated event, with the arena filled to the brim with Daisy lovers and Waluigi brothers alike.

The announcer made his way on to the stage, greeted by the cheers and whistles of many fans. "_GOOOOOOD EVENING EVERYONE! The show will be starting shortly, so stay in your seats for just a little longer!" _He announced through his extra large microphone. "_As you all know, we have two highly anticipated challengers tonight, fighting their way through each other for a chance to be the final Smash Contestant!" _The arena erupted in cheers being unable to contain their excitement.

"_Up first, the fiery tomboy who's always bursting with energy! Please welcome to the stage, Princess DAISY!"_

Out came the brassy brunette skating her way onto the stage in her light up rollerskates, waving energetically to her fans as they greeted her with whistles and cheers so loud they were almost deafening. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" She greeted her fans with her signature quote, raising their volumes even higher.

However, a few of the angry Waluigi fans rolled their eyes and clenched their fists upon hearing her say that. Some Waluigi fans absolutely resented the princess and thought she was unbearably annoying, but Daisy didn't let it get to her. In fact, she couldn't wait to see all their angry little faces once she'd won the battle.

Daisy wore something a little different from her usual attire to this battle. Along with the flashy red rollerskates, she also wore a short orange sports skirt, which was accompanied by a short sleeved orange shirt. While her usually royal, elegant dress was definitely a pretty sight, she figured that it was sure to get in her way and slow her down during battle.

As the cheers died down a little, the announcer prepared to welcome the second fighter. "_And now, the mean, lean, fighting machine! Give it up for WALUIGI!!!"_

The menacingly tall man jogged onto the stage, with many cheers and whistles once again from his fans this time. He came into battle in his usual purple shirt and overalls thinking that he didn't need anything special to take down a little princess. After jogging onto the stage, Waluigi threw the elegant rose in his hand out to the crowd to amplify the volume even more. The volume didn't trump the amount Daisy got, but it certainly agitated some of her fans.

Waluigi was known to be a cruel and trouble making man, so his presence definitely agitated some people. However, they were still confident that Daisy would wipe the floor with him and were eager to watch it happen.

In an attempt to taunt his foe, Waluigi mimiced the action of slitting his throat and pointed at the princess. However, she simply dismissed it by laughing at him, causing _him_ to get agitated instead. It annoyed him that a princess was so confident that she could beat him in battle.

Shortly after, the announcer started the fight.

**"THREE!"**

**"TWO!"**

**"ONE!"**

_"**GO!"**_

And the battle was underway!

To start the battle, Daisy decided to take a more defensive approach by making the foe come to her. To bait her opponent, she confidently leaned forward and began to beckon him with both hands, shouting "Come oooooon!" to taunt her opponent into approaching. The princess made sure to keep up an annoying smile to make her face all the more punchable.

Waluigi's eyebrows narrowed sharply after being angered by her taunt and cleanly fell for her bait, dashing towards her in an attempt to get the first hit. His first move was a predictable punch to the face, which the princess saw coming and reacted accordingly by sliding to the left. To counter attack, she took out her trusty tennis racket and knocked him on the side of the head with a clean strike.

"WAAAH!" Waluigi shouted in pain, but Daisy wasn't done yet. The quick princess followed up with a stylish backflip kick to the face as she shouted "Woo hoo!" in her excitement, causing Waluigi to fly into the air and crash into the ground shortly after. The Daisy fans cheered for their favorite princess as she floored her opponent.

However, before she could continue her combo, Waluigi quickly recovered and retreated a little to avoid another attack. He was even angrier than before now. If there was one thing Waluigi absolutely despised, it was losing, especially to little princesses he considered weak. Nothing made him more furious than losing to Peach, Daisy and Rosalina in their tennis matches every single time.

After noticing that he backed off, the lively princess decided to take advantage of it. "Why are you backing off, hmm?! Are you _scaaaaared?!_" Taunted the girl, leaning forward with her hands on her hips to further condescend him and get under his skin.

That cheeky comment succeeded in getting her opponent's blood boiling. Waluigi clenched his fists in anger, causing a few of the Daisy fans to chuckle. In an attempt at revenge, the lean machine dashed at the tauntress, this time launching into her with a flying kick which was certain to deal massive damage.

...Had it connected, that is. As she was fully prepared for another reckless attack, the goading girl effortlessly slid right past her opponent, causing him to crash into the ground and hurt himself upon landing. The Daisy crowd giggled even louder at his failed attempt, inflaming him even more.

"Ha! Missed me!" Daisy goaded to get on his nerves as she spun around to face him laying on the floor. Waluigi was already seething, filled to the brim with rage, and she could tell. The clenched fists and furious facial expression said it all. "You gettin' maaaaaad?!" Teased the princess with a smug grin smacked across her face in an attempt to provoke him into making an action by infuriating him even further.

Daisy was certainly a cocky fighter. She _loved _to rub salt in the wound and taunt her opponents. Watching the opponent grow furious with her was her favorite part about the fight. Being an insanely annoying foe even gave her the edge in battle sometimes, since her opponents would get so frustrated that they became reckless and impulsive in their rage, making them predictable and easy to trick.

Now the purple plumber had completely lost his cool. After standing up from his injury, the plumber took out a giant golf club planning to use it as a weapon and charged at the girl recklessly in response to her taunts, completely oblivious to the fact that it was exactly what she was looking for.

As her opponent dashed furiously towards her, she began to slide backwards using her rollerskates at an even quicker pace than he could run. She taunted him by singing "Na na-na na-na na!" like a child to wind him up some more and provoke an emotional response.

To no surprise, it infuriated the already enraged Waluigi. He started to shout in anger as he stomped towards her violently, letting her know that her taunts were working. Once he'd finally caught up and had her cornered, he put all his might into a horizonal swing to knock the princess out.

But she was too quick on her feet. After anticipating his anger fueled strike, she leapt into the air and jumped straight over the head of her opponent with a frontflip added for extra style. As Waluigi was left baffled and confused, she countered with an attack of her own, a devestating kick to the back of the head which left him crashing to the ground.

"Is that all you got?!" Shouted the boisterous princess as she bent down to his size. Waluigi's frustration was impossible to keep held in. Once Daisy noticed him growling in anger, she took her taunts another step further by beckoning him. More and more anger built up inside of him. Enraged, Waluigi dashed at his goading opponent, but she managed to stop him right in his tracks with a clean sweep attack with her legs, knocking him straight to the ground again.

The taunting tomboy let out an unbearably condescending laugh as her foe continue to bask in his seething rage. Daisy's side of the arena were loving this! Watching the trouble making man get so furious and outclassed by a princess was a satisfying sight.

"Come on, lanky legs! Are you gonna hit me or what?!" Daisy purposefully spread her arms out to the sides to make herself seem more vulnerable, egging on her foe to attack. Waluigi was infuriated, but was completely out of breath and unable to move. It was no problem, as Daisy had another idea in her head to get opponent spiralling out of control. She took out a basketball and threw it with all her might directly at his face. With her flawless aim and lightning quick throw, the ball landed right into his furious face before he could even react. Waluigi screamed in pain.

The infuriating princess pointed at her foe and laughed tauntingly along with the crowd, infuriating her already insane opponent to an even greater extent. Feeling humiliated by her taunt, Waluigi suddenly sprung up and dashed at her in anger with the golf club in hand. This time, he went for a more vertical sweep and attempted to have the golf club come down on her head. He needed to wipe that smug grin off her annoyingly cocky face.

Easily predicting his attack, Daisy slid to her left to avoid the golf club as the attack scraped right past her skirt. To counter, she sweeped him off his feet again using a golf club of her own, and once again he came crashing down to the ground!

Waluigi couldn't take this anymore. The sheer physical and mental pain he was going through was unimaginable, but his pride wouldn't let him surrender to a princess.

Daisy knew that she'd pretty much had this battle in the bag. The thought of coming to Smash suddenly filled her to the brim with excitement. The crowd cheering her name gave her huge bursts of positive energy and she was loving it. It was finally time for her to finish off her furious opponent and end his suffering.

As her final taunt, The pretty princess turned around, bent over and began to wiggle her butt side to side at her enraged opponent, enticing him to attack. Some of the crowd giggled hysterically at what was going on. They could tell that Waluigi was getting exasperated by it. His skin turned a pure shade of red and he started to convulse in his uncontrollable rage.

"Come ooooopooon!" Goaded the tauntress as she watched her opponent grow more and more agitated. It was clear that he was gonna snap eventually if she kept it up. Feelings of anger and frustration filled him to the brim.

And that's exactly what happened. Screaming louder than he ever had before, he charged at his taunter with all the remaining strength he had left. He'd taken the bait again to absolutely nobody's surprise. Daisy chuckled under her breath. Before Waluigi could even get his attack out, Daisy caught him completely off guard with a spinning kick that sent him flying off the stage and knocking him out.

"**_GAME!"_**

"And with that, your champion has been crowned! Give it up for **DAISYYYYY!"**

The princess jumped up and down in delight as the crowd whistled and cheered for their champion. However, many people in Waluigi's side of the arena boo'd her and were visibly frustrated... and she LOVED it! The princess decided to blow a few kisses to the frustrated fans to taunt them, and watching them get even MORE riled up sent her into hysterical laughter. Knowing how easy they were to rile up, and how funny it was, she turned around and wiggled her butt at them to drive them up the wall. It's no surprise that it was working, as she got food being thrown at her left right and center out of anger, and she was loving every minute of it.


End file.
